Displays, e.g., LED display panels, LCD display panels, plasma display panels, and the like, are often found in vehicles to display information about the vehicle. For example, vehicle information (e.g., miles or kilometers per hour), navigation information (e.g., driving directions), and HVAC information can be presented on the aforementioned vehicle display. Vehicle displays are also connected with audio and video systems found in the vehicle. With so many vehicle systems being able to connect to vehicle displays, these displays are capable of presenting a vast amount of information and images.
Since not all of the information and images that are capable of being presented on a vehicle display can be presented on the vehicle display at the same time in a manner that can be easily viewed by a passenger, it can be desirable to allow an operator of the display to choose what is being presented on the display. Some known vehicle display systems allow the operator to display images from different sources. For example, vehicle navigation system information can be presented on the display screen of the display along with images emanating from a DVD player. This known display system, however, defaults to the navigation information being presented when the images from the DVD player are no longer being sent to the vehicle display.
Other vehicle display systems allow the display screen to present images from multiple sources, e.g., different video feeds can be presented on the same display screen. These display systems, however, are not intuitive in allowing the operator to change the information being presented on the display.